Sexual Frustration
by Greedy Sheep
Summary: When a male soul reaper become of age, he starts to deal with a severe case of sexual frustration. Ichigo, with self pleasure no longer useful, is at a loss, and Isshin can only do but so much. Unfortunately, Ichigo's urges cause him to think otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki never enjoyed the summer. The weather was always scorching hot, the heat was unbearable, and a rise in temperature due to a passing heat wave didn't make things any better. The nights weren't any cooler, and sleeping in the nude didn't help him either. With a standing fan at the end of his bed on full blast, he laid there as the machinery blew cold air on his bare body. Ichigo was too tired to do anything and decided to lie in his room all day. However, that wasn't because he was tired. Soon, the actual reason had suddenly barged into his room, unannounced.

" Ichigo! " Isshin Kurosaki stood in the doorway, clad in a red speedo. " It's time you've gotten out of the house! " He marched over toward his son's bed and lifted his leg high in the air, then brought down his heel onto his son's crotch, receiving a painful cry from the other male. The redhead rolled off the bed, landing onto the floor with a thump. " And put some clothes on while you're at it! If you're gonna be naked in this house, it better be in the shower! "

" What's your problem? You were prancing around naked all yesterday! " It was only Ichigo and Isshin in the household, for Karin and Yuzu were staying at a relative's for the summer, so being the only two males in the house and naked at the same time didn't bother him. However, a few things managed to bug Ichigo. He was hot, sweaty, and horny, and all three factors pushed him into a zone of severe irritation. If only someone was here to satisfy his needs.

" Did you have a problem with that? " Isshin reached for the elastic of his speedo and yanked them down to his ankles. " Or this? " He pointed to his member which hung at a whopping ten inches, while his son was at seven and a half. " Well? " He pivoted his hips and felt his member smack against Ichigo's cheek, snickering with a cheesy grin. Ichigo looked up at his father and stared at his built, hairy physique.

" Can you put your clothes back on? " Ichigo got up from the floor and walked towards the door, only to feel arms wrap around his waist as his feet no longer touched the ground. Before he knew it, he felt himself dropped onto his head as he stared at the ceiling.

" Not before this. " Isshin, still holding Ichigo in a German Suplex position, kicked his legs back, placing his feet behind Ichigo's head. He tumbled into a backwards roll, now having the other male on his stomach while mounting atop of him. " It's about time we activated your true abilities. " With no warning, he had thrust into Ichigo, receiving a powerful yelp from the eighteen-year old. Ichigo felt ten inches pound hard and fast into his anus, his prostate being brutalized by each thrust. His entire body began to feel weaker and hotter by each motion. Isshin rolled onto his back, continuing to bash the red-head's sore buttocks.

Ichigo felt his rectum grow sore, and couldn't even grasp the air to moan and shout. He couldn't even believe what was going on. His body was growing more sensitive, as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head, and soon all he was white. Isshin continued to do his work, and Ichigo had lost all feeling in his body before he couldn't take it anymore.

" Oh, fuck! " At that, Ichigo had came ferociously, his body emitting a freakish spasm. He felt Isshin exploded inside him, loads of white lava filling his anus. As his father pulled out, Ichigo was still coming, white substance icing his groin area up to his chest. He laid there on the floor, drenched in sweat and semen, gazing at the ceiling as if he was looking at a starry sky.

Isshin closed the door behind him, dripping with sweat. " Soon, Ichigo will gain new powers..." He rose his hand up to his chest, rubbing his nipple while dragging his tongue along his lips. " He'll become a sex fiend just like his father..."

Ichigo shot up from the bed, drenched in cold sweat. It was suddenly nightfall, and he realized he was still naked. He glanced at his door, which was closed like it was earlier. Ichigo felt something sticky on his lap, and looked down. " Shit..." He reached for the box of kleenex on his desk and wiped the white substance off his groin and leaking member. " I need to get laid, big time. "

The red-head got up from the bed, standing to his feet before dragging his body to the door. He didn't care about the fact that he was still nude nor if Isshin were to see anything. It was just better than being cooped-up in his room all day. Stepping into the hallway, he felt himself bump into a much, taller figure upon exiting his bedroom.

" Ichigo, what are you doing? " Isshin raised an eyebrow, tightening the towel around his waist. " And why are you naked? " Ichigo looked down and realized the towel just barely stopped at Isshin's groin area, practically at his testicles. Suddenly, a wave of red rushed towards his face.

" I-I-I was going to take a bath! " Ichigo was horrified at what he blurted out, not realizing what kind of situation he was in.

" Well, so am I. Come on, then. " Isshin started to walk off before stopping again. " Oh, and take this. " He snatched the towel from around his waist and handed it to Ichigo. As he walked off, Ichigo caught a nice view on his father's backside; it was round, tight, firm, muscular. The red-head felt a trail of saliva travel down the corner of his mouth, and he snapped out of his lustful trance.

_No...he's my father, that's sick! Man, what the hell is going with my body lately? I need something to control myself, or who knows what could happen? _

Sitting in the bath with Isshin was awkward, if not, nerve-wrecking. Ichigo felt his chest pound rapidly, as the man in front of him kept his legs sprawled the whole time, while he kept his closed to hide the stiffness between them. " Hey, dad. You mind closing your legs? "Isshin rose an eyebrow again as he noticed his son was avoiding eye-contact.

" How come? We're both men, here, what's the problem? " Isshin crossed his arms along his chest and sighed. " You know, you have been acting really strange, lately. "

" No, I haven't! " The words had shot out of Ichigo's mouth without any amount of thought whatsoever, startling the other male. " I-I have no clue what you're talking about! "

" Then why were you naked earlier? Not to mention, sweaty. " Isshin sent a glare at Ichigo, unintentionally setting fear into him. " If you were watching porn, I guess that's fine, as long as you're not doing it when your sisters are around. "

" That's not it. You know how hot it gets around here, so -"

" You decided to take off your clothes and soak in your own sweat? "

" So what if I did? " Ichigo grew more and more defensive as the 'interrogation' progressed, which convinced Isshin to cease in asking anymore questions. Ichigo's heartbeat went at an even more faster pace, and he felt himself blush all over again. "Lately, I-I have been dealing with these...urges, and - "

" Stop right there. " Isshin interrupted the eighteen-year old before letting out a long sigh. " It's possibly around that time...usually a Soul Reaper around your age deals with a powerful wave of sexual frustration, a condition that not even self-pleasure is unable to fix. "

" So how long will it take before I'm no longer horny and agitated? " Ichigo turned his head to face the older male, who did nothing but shrug.

" That, I don't know. By the time I went through it, I met your mother, so I can't say. " Isshin let out a small chuckle, only to disgust Ichigo.

" You're not helping. " Ichigo groaned as he felt his erection slowly deflate. Clearly, masturbation was not going to fix this problem and even he couldn't ask one of his friends to 'benefit' him.

" What do you expect me to do? I certainly can't help you with anything. If you want, there's some magazines under my bed. You can use those. " Isshin stood up to his feet and stepped out of the tub, reaching for the towel on the sink. Holding one end of the towel, he took the other from between his legs and began to dry his testicles.

Ichigo couldn't do much but sigh. " I guess. I'll get them later. " He felt himself become fully 'limp' as he thought of no solution to ease his frustration, but that was only until he watched Isshin dry off. He started to admire his defined legs and back, and he started to become stiff all over again, his 'head' peeking out of the water. _Damn it, Ichigo, control yourself! This is not the time to get horny. _Before he even knew it, Ichigo began to fill something build within him, something he couldn't hold back.

" By the way..." Isshin turned around, not covering his rather large manhood. " Did you have a wet dream earlier? " Before he knew it, Ichigo came, emitting a very feminine moan as he launched a squirt of white onto his chest up to his collarbone. He blushed severely, thus answering Isshin's question. " I'll take that as a yes. " Isshin turned back around, exiting the bathroom. _Maybe Kisuke can do something about this..._


	2. Chapter 2

Isshin laid on his bed, exhausted. He turned his head towards the alarm clock on his bedside, which read 10:00 PM, before letting out a yawn. Lying comfortably on the sheets of his bed, Isshin really didn't feel like moving at all. Unfortunately, a knock at the door had forced him to get up to his feet and march towards it. Reaching for the doorknob, Isshin opened the door to face his son who stood with only a towel clothing him.

"Huh...didn't think you'd come here for the magazines. They're on the bed right there." Isshin stepped out of the way as Ichigo marched into the room. Isshin's room was rather spacious and even the king size bed didn't take up much room. On the bed lied a stack of magazines, each cover designed with nude women caressing their bodies.

"Thanks." Ichigo picked up the magazines and headed for the door. Suddenly, he felt his towel being snatched away from her waist, exposing his lower region. "W-What the hell are you doing? "

"It's just us, here. Why are you walking around in a towel?" Isshin threw the towel behind him as he watched Ichigo storm out the room. "That boy needs to stop being a prude."

Ichigo stomped through the halls, his buttocks exposed to whatever was behind him. Entering his bedroom, he slammed the door behind him. Stuffing the magazine under his bed, he hopped onto the large mattress, laying out of his stomach. "Man, I'm tired." He let out a yawn before drifting into slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up!" Isshin's hard slap on Ichigo's ass woke him, arms crossed his hairy chest. He wore a fitting pair of briefs, appearing to feel no effect from the tight fabric shaping his large bulge.<p>

"Come on, old man! I don't want to see your junk first thing in the morning!" Ichigo realized he was also nude from last night as well, remembering collapsing on his bed above the sheets.

"Stop complaining! The technician's gonna be here any minute, so get dressed!" Isshin stomped out of the room, and Ichigo did as he said, throwing a pair of shorts that split at the sides and a tank top. He could hear the door bell ringing from upstairs and heard someone walk in. Marching downstairs, Ichigo gazed upon a shirtless blonde in a pair of green shorts similar to Ichigo, stopping below the buttocks. He was adjusting the thermostat as his shorts were slightly showing his plumber's crack.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo cried out, face shaded in red. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Your father wanted to help you with a problem, he said?" Kisuke turned around to face Ichigo, stepping up to him.

"What problem?" Ichigo tried to act clueless, but Kisuke was no fool.

"This problem." Kisuke took hold of Ichigo's waist before turning him around and having him bend over the dining table. Yanking down Ichigo's shorts, Kisuke pulled off his own, his exposing member hard and dripping. "Daddy said you need to loosen up, but I can fix that." At that, he had thrust inside Ichigo, gaining an orgasmic moan from him nor giving him time to prepare. The thrusting continued as Kisuke received more moans and rocked the table in the process. As Kisuke noticed Ichigo growing exhausted by the minutes, he didn't cease, indulging in the tightness of Ichigo's entrance.

Both men were on the floor now. Ichigo was on his back as Kisuke mounted him, still inside him. Kisuke was still going, ensuring Ichigo was relieved of all frustration. Suddenly, it was that time. Kisuke moaned at the top of his lungs, completely filling Ichigo's rectum. Using his ejaculate as lubrication, Kisuke tried to get in a few more thrusts, but ended up collapsing atop of Ichigo, whispering in his ear. "You feel good? 'Cause I know I do."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Isshin's cry woke Ichigo from his slumber. He was wearing the briefs from earlier, and had the same large, throbbing bulge. It was all a dream. "Get dressed! Your friend is here!"<p>

"Oh, no need for Kurosaki to get dressed." A man with long, flowing red-hair stepped into the room. "That makes my job a lot easier." He was shirtless and had several tattoos over his body. His loose, red shorts had split at the side and stopped slightly below the buttocks.

"Renji?" Ichigo saw Renji toss something at his lap as he picked it up, holding a pair of pink speedos with strawberry motifs on it.

"Put those on. We're going to the beach."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arrival, Ichigo did not let his guard down the whole time he was with Renji; the beach was desolate and silent, and the sun was already setting. In fact, there were no one in sight earlier, and the silence had set an unsettling feeling in Ichigo.

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked, forcing Renji to sigh.

"For the last time, Ichigo, we're just walking around, enjoying the scenery." Renji motioned his arm horizontally, making his point.

"We've done that for hours, and my legs hurt." Ichigo started to feel the burning sensation from continuous walking from all the way from feet up to his buttocks, and it was exhausting him. "Can we stop somewhere?

"Do you want me to massage you?" Renji dragged his hand along the back of Ichigo's thigh, causing him to jump.

"No, and don't touch me!" Ichigo spun around and landed a slap onto Renji's face. He watched him caress his reddened cheek before being given a frown, appearing to be heavily affected by the hit.

"Maybe it's best if I took you home, now." Renji turned his back to Ichigo and walked away.

"Yeah, you should." Ichigo demanded as he followed. Walking along the shore for hours only made his legs sore, and the two barely spoke to each other during so.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo - "

"I don't care, just get me home." Ichigo cut off Renji mid-apology and walked past him. "Better yet, I'll go on my own." At this moment, Ichigo didn't care whether he had hurt Renji's feelings or not. The day was wasted on a walk on a beach and he was not pleased.

"Ichigo, wait!" Renji's call went ignored as he watched the younger red-head walk into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stepped through the door, the temperature of the house slightly giving his body more warmth than the cold night. He realized that the air conditioning had been on all day as well. Making it to the living room, he stopped in his tracks to see a figure laying on the coach. "Dad?"<p>

"Yeah?" It turned out to be Isshin, who rose to his feet, revealing he was wearing nothing at all. Ichigo screamed at the sight, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Put some clothes on!" Ichigo's demand got him nothing but an eyeroll from Isshin. "I don't want to see your hairy balls dangling around!"

Isshin marched over to Ichigo, his expression making his annoyance about Ichigo's prudish attitude known. "Stop being such a pussy and man up!" He shouted as he gripped the elastic of Ichigo's speedo and tore it from his waist, revealing his son's nether regions. "Lighten up, Ichigo!" He balled the swimsuit in his fist before tossing it to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo immediately threw his hands over his crotch, which left him defenseless against the slap that came across his face.

"Teaching you how to be a man! Men aren't ashamed to show their bodies around other men!" Isshin showed no qualms about slapping Ichigo. "From now on, I better not see even a thread of clothing on you!"

"Ha! As if I'm going to listen to you!" Ichigo stormed past Isshin and stomped up the stairs.

"You keep thinking that way, son...I got something for you." Isshin threw his body back onto the couch, stretching up for the television remote to start channel surfing.

Ichigo slammed the bedroom door behind him. "Where does that asshole go off?"

"Did someone say 'asshole'?" Ichigo looked up to see a man lying on his bed. "Because yours is about to be aching in a second." His blond bangs hid his eyes, and he had no shame in showcasing his nude body.

"Kisuke, I'm not in the mood!"

"But I am." Kisuke hopped from the bed before marching towards Ichigo, soon embracing the other male in a hug.

"Gross, you're naked, get off me!" Ichigo felt his member rub against Kisuke's even harder member as he tried to squirm out of the embrace.

"So are you, now hold tight." Kisuke started to spread Ichigo's legs open with his knees while he did the same to his buttocks with his hands. With no warning, he entered the redhead with a powerful and quick thrust and earned himself a pained cry.

Ichigo shot up from the couch, his poor-clothed body glazed in cold sweat. The speedos were still covering his crotch, and his morning wood already pitched a tent. It was early morning, and the sound of running water sent a jolt into his body.

"You're up already?" Isshin appeared from the kitchen, naked as usual. He too, had morning wood, and he didn't seem bothered to show it off. Ichigo didn't hesitate to take the member to his mouth, shoving it down his throat. "Ichigo, get off!" Isshin tried to remove Ichigo's head, but the sensation weakened his grip, and he decided to not bother.

Ichigo kept sucking, bobbing his head up and down. Before he knew it, a moan ranged in his ears as white liquid trickled down the sides of his mouth. He removed Isshin's cock out of his mouth, swallowing the remaining residue. "Good morning." Was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo clutched his forehead as he lifted his head from his pillow. He faced his left, seeing the alarm clock reading 7 A.M. However, Ichigo halted for a second, feeling a sticky sensation between his legs. "Aww, fuck!" It was all a dream; Kisuke, Isshin, it all never happened. "This sexual frustration must be giving me wet dreams..."

Ichigo stepped out of bed, not caring that his exposed crotch was covered in dried, sticky semen. He didn't even bother to slip on a pair of briefs; he stepped into the hallway, stark naked. No one seemed to be home, but even with Isshin here, he could have wandered around naked if he wanted to.

Making it to the bathroom, Ichigo sat down onto the toilet. Flexing his gluteal muscles, he groaned as he felt the bodily waste protrude from his entrance, releasing another groan as he felt the water splash on his buttock. "Oh! Here comes a big one." Ichigo winced at the painful sensation as his stool increased in size, as if tearing his anus. Ichigo started to flex some more, pushing the stick of waste out of his rectum as if he was giving birth. With a loud groan, what followed was a big splash. "Shit, that felt good."

With a large wad of toilet paper, Ichigo reached behind him to thoroughly wipe his entrance before dropping the tissue in the toilet. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he gasped for air. Standing up, he flushed the toilet, turning the sink faucet as he lathered his hands in soap and placed them under the running water. "Nothing starts a good morning like cleaning the pipes." Like a typical guy, those morning dumps gave Ichigo great pleasure.

After a nice, hot shower, Ichigo stepped into the hallway again, naked. He was home alone, but even if he wasn't, he had no problem about showcasing eight inches of meat to anyone. Leaving wet footprints, he went back to his bedroom, heading for the drawer. Not bothering to put on a pair of underwear, he slipped into a pair of shorts before throwing on a tank top. "Maybe if I hit the gym, I can burn some of this frustration off."

* * *

><p>The cool air conditioning prevented Ichigo from getting any boners during his workout; however, the shorts he changed into it nearly gave everyone an eyeful. He wasn't wearing a cup, so he felt his member sling around and visibly smack against the fabric of his shorts while he ran on the treadmill, catching the attention from the women and even men on the other treadmills. He didn't care though; he wasn't getting an erection.<p>

That was until he saw the woman in front of him on the squat machine. His eyes fixated on her slim, curvy figure, her luscious brown skin, her toned legs equipped with defined calf muscles, her round backside as the focal point of her body. Before Ichigo knew it, he was already pitching a tent; but he wasn't the only one. He looked at his left and right as he saw the other men pitching their own tents, halting their workouts on the treadmills, leaning on the support bars. Ichigo decided to do the same, his eyes focused on the woman's buttocks shaped by her compression shorts that could pass for panties. Her sports bra could barely contain her bust as her nipples were peaking through the fabric.

Before then, every guy on the treadmill had their hands deep into their shorts, fondling with their genitals and jerking on them. For a while, they watch the woman squat over and over again, her grunts and moans arousing them. On her last rep, she released a final moan in unison with the other men. Semen started to trickle down their legs as droplets on the treadmill belt. Ichigo, with the other guys headed for the locker room, who had no shame about leaving their love juices all over the equipment nor pleasuring themselves in public.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower as he was the only guy with a towel around his waist; every guy seemed to be confident and weren't afraid to show what they had. It dawned to him that he should stop being a prude around other men. Changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he walked out of the locker room, unprepared for a kick to the groin. Down to his knees, he looked up; it was the woman from before, dressed in a orange track suit. Her purple hair was tied in a ponytail, and the closer look of her appearance caused Ichigo to jump. "Yoruichi?"

"Don't ever speak to me again, you dog." Yoruichi lifted her legs again for another kick to Ichigo's chin, knocking the boy on his back before stomping off. "I'm so telling Orihime."

Ichigo just laid there on the floor, wincing in pain. "But I didn't do anything..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo let the towel drop from his waist and laid down on his bed as he threw the sheets over his body. It was almost July, and the summer was growing hotter.; he was really considering not wearing any clothes around the house for the whole season, starting by sleeping naked. The breeze around his junk was soothing and made sleeping easier. Unfortunately, it made him hornier. Every night was rolling on Ichigo's side so that he wouldn't crush his erection and resisting to play with it.<p>

"This is ridiculous..." Ichigo then glanced at his closed bedroom door at the sound of a groan. He remembered how Isshin ate a piece of bad fish during dinner and had been on the toilet since. The constant groaning, farting, splashing, and flushing was keeping him up all night, and the several f-bombs that Isshin would drop every few minutes or so weren't soothing him to sleep either.

A few hours later, before Ichigo knew it, it was morning. The unpleasant noises had stopped, and Ichigo thought it was safe for him to leave the room. Before he could even get out of bed, the door opened to reveal Isshin, who seemed to be in quite a well condition. "Had fun last night, old man?"

"Sure did. Nothing beats the feeling of taking a nice dump." Isshin slid his hands over his muscled abdomen, as Ichigo noticed Isshin looked a lot slimmer. Then again, he kept having bowel movements, one after another, so it made sense. "It gave the neighbor one hell of a scare, though, but at least it worked the glutes." He turned around, showing Ichigo his muscular buttocks, which almost looked as if they doubled in size.

Ichigo felt his morning wood harden. "Shit, Dad..."

"What? You wish you had buns of steels like these babies?" Isshin gave himself a slap on the rear, shaking his tush right in his son's face with his hands on his hips."I can help you with that. Besides..." He reached under Ichigo's covers and grabbed a hold of his buttocks, causing him to jump. "your trunk is a little empty, anyway."

"Dad, do you mind?" Ichigo started to blush as he felt the rough hand fondle his rear end. Before he knew it, he felt a pair of fingers force themselves into his rectum. "What are you doing?"

"It's that time, Ichigo. A boy your age needs a prostate exam, now relax." Isshin mounted himself on top of Ichigo as his fingers felt warm inside his anal cavity, rubbing against the younger male's prostate gland. Ichigo moaned and winced at the rough sensation, soon no longer feeling anything inside him. "You're in a good condition." He congratulated Ichigo with a hard slap on the ass. "Come on, it's time to turn that ass into a bubble."

Ichigo felt pre-cum leak on his thigh and his member going limp. "What does he mean by that?"


End file.
